


I'd be yours, if you'd be mine

by placida_nox



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: A lot of kissing, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV swapping, relationships are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placida_nox/pseuds/placida_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suoh hadn't questioned the rules when it had all started. But now, he was sick of them. And of course it was Suoh's luck that he'd fall for the guy who was the most exasperating person he'd ever met. It wasn't like he could help it though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd be yours, if you'd be mine

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song 'Lover of the Light' by Mumford & Sons. I've never written explicit content before so please don't judge it too harshly. Feedback and comments are always appreciated so I can keep improving my writing.
> 
> A Tiếng Việt translation for my story is available [here](http://eikyuuyuki.wordpress.com/2014/06/04/one-shottranslatedmikorei-id-be-yours-if-youd-be-mine/)! Translated by [eikyuuyuki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eikyuuyuki/pseuds/eikyuuyuki)
> 
> Explicit content appears later in the story.
> 
> Please enjoy

Suoh rolled over onto his back while Munakata dropped down next to him, both of them panting hard from exertion. Fucking twice in a row does that to you.

They laid there next to each other for a couple of minutes as they came down from their highs then helped each other clean up. And once they were done, and immediately on cue, Munakata swung his legs off the bed and sat on the edge, gathering up his clothes and putting them on.

Suoh rolled his eyes, Munakata always obeyed the "rules". Suoh sat up as well but instead of grabbing his own clothes, he slid up behind Munakata and he wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing a path across the other's back.

"Why don't we just stay here for the night, for once," Suoh said against his skin.

Munakata unwrapped Suoh's arms and stood up, putting on and buttoning up his shirt as he grabbed his jacket off one of the hotel room's chairs. "How many times do I have to remind you about the conditions we have for _this_?" He replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

Suoh sighed wearily, grabbing his pack of cigarettes off the bedside table. He put one in his mouth and lit it up the end of it with his aura. He glanced back at Munakata making sure to keep his expression neutral and the annoyance out of his voice. "There are so many of 'em, I forget sometimes," he smiled sweetly, sarcasm still evident in his tone.

Munakata scoffed, "We have them for a reason."

Suoh couldn't even remember why they had the rules anymore but didn't want to start an argument so kept quiet, letting the nicotine calm him down.

Munakata lifted a hand in goodbye and strolled out the door without looking back at him. Suoh threw himself back down on the pillows and huffed out an exasperated breath, watching as the smoke curled and rose up towards the ceiling.

Sometimes he couldn't help how much he just wanted to punch Munakata in the face whenever he acted like that. So, always. Suoh was sick of the rules they had, _Munakata's_ rules, which they both were required to follow if they wanted to meet up like this. The main rules that Suoh remembered were; no sleeping together after, no cuddling, always meet at hotels never at their homes, and the most important rule, that Suoh had never been able to get Munakata to lift was, no kissing.

At first Suoh hadn't really cared, he'd gotten a regular fuck buddy who also happened to be the guy who, annoyingly, he'd always had a bit of a thing for. When they'd seen each other for the first time, he had felt the strongest attraction to Munakata than to anyone else he had ever met before. So he hadn't bothered to question the rules, at the beginning they had been in his interest.

But now, he was sick of them. And of course it was Suoh's luck that he'd fall for the guy who was also the most exasperating person he'd ever met as well. It wasn't like he could help it though.

All they were to each other was a way to get off when they needed to, but their arrangement had started to become frustrating when Suoh realised he wanted something more and, that Munakata would probably never allow that to happen.

***

**_sorry i can't make it. stuff to do._ **

Munakata looked at the message notification that had just popped up onto his PDA with slight irritation. That was the fifth time in the last fortnight Suoh had told him he wasn't able to meet up.

The first couple times Munakata hadn't really cared because Suoh's business was his own and their meetings were only on an "if convenient" basis anyway. But the last few times, Munakata had begun to feel more and more like Suoh didn't want to see him. He hadn't seen him at all since the last time they had gotten together, even HOMRA had been quiet and weren't causing any trouble that SCEPTER4 had to deal with.

Munakata dismissed the part of him that put forth the notion that he perhaps missed Suoh and his company, and focused on the part of himself that mostly just felt insulted.

He sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose, willing himself to calm down, annoyed at himself for how clingy he was acting. He tried to cast out all thoughts of Suoh from his mind and return to completing his work but he couldn't stop the question of " _Why?_ " floating back into his head and letting it distract him.

He also couldn't help reaffirming the idea that Suoh was avoiding him with the excuses Suoh was making, saying he always had something to do. Munakata had known the man for about five years and never, _never_ , had he had so much to do. Plus, Suoh was just as lazy as when they first met so like hell he had that much keeping him busy.

Before Munakata could stop himself, he impulsively sent Suoh a message back saying, **_What do you have to do that's so important. Why can't we meet again?_**

While he waited for a reply he half expected not to get, Munakata hated himself for being such a complete idiot and had to physically stop himself from throwing his PDA across the room in embarrassment.

 Suoh replied a few minutes later.

**_fine but have a drink with me._ **

Munakata frowned at the words on the screen and read the message again before slowly typing his reply.

**_What?_ **

Less than ten seconds later the screen changed, notifying him that he was receiving a call from Suoh. Munakata looked at his PDA suspiciously and hesitated before he relented and quickly tapped the 'accept' button and held the phone up to his ear.

"What?" he asked not so much as aggressively as just...in pure confusion.

"I said, we can meet up if you have one drink with me. We can go wherever you want," he heard Suoh reply in his deep voice on the other end, half laughing.

Munakata felt stunned. "But why? What's the point?"

"There has to be a point?" Suoh scoffed. "Look you can bitch about work or even me, I don't care, just have one drink with me," he paused before insolently adding, "otherwise, I think I have too much in my schedule to fit anything else in for a while."

Munakata could practically see him smirking, the bastard. "Fine," he sighed like it was the most inconvenient thing that Suoh could ask him to do. "How about Sweda Bar, at 6?"

"Sure."

"Great." He hung up the phone and stared absentmindedly at his computer monitor, trying to figure out what Suoh was trying to play at.

***

When Suoh arrived outside the bar he wasn't surprised that it was one of those high end places, it fit Munakata to a tee. He didn't like to admit it how much he hated going into those kind of places, whenever he went inside them it was obvious that he didn't fit in and people looked at him like he didn't have a right to be there.

Regardless, Munakata had actually agreed to have a drink with him and Suoh didn't want to miss that rare opportunity. He walked up the steps and went inside, it was a restaurant and bar. There weren't that many people having dinner so he figured it had just opened and was glad it was fairly quiet. About twenty metres in front him, the massive bar stretched from wall to wall of the dining room.

He spotted the bluenette sitting at the bar, his back turned to him. Suoh weaved through the expensively decorated tables and sidled up beside Munakata, sitting himself in the barstool next to him. The barman immediately came over to take his order.

"Hey. Can I have a beer?" Suoh asked before the guy could ask him what he wanted.

"What brand would you like, sir?" The man asked formally.

Suoh had to quickly get over the weird feeling he got from being called 'sir' before he could reply. "Anything you've got."

The barman nodded curtly and went to go fulfil his order returning shortly with a brand of beer Suoh didn't recognise and a tall glass. He poured three-quarters of it in the glass then left the bottle on the table. "I hope this is to your liking, sir."

Suoh hoped he managed to hide the grimace he made when the guy called him 'sir' again. Suoh nodded his head in thanks and drank a mouthful. It was pretty good.

The barman dipped his head and went off to go do his duties elsewhere.

Suoh took another gulp and looked at Munakata who had his glass of red wine poised just a couple of centimetres from his lips. Munakata was giving him a sidelong look, the corner of his mouth upturned in an amused smile.

"What?" he groaned.

Munakata dismissively shook his head and shrugged taking a sip of wine then putting the glass back down on the table. "Just when people call you 'sir', your expression is priceless."

Suoh grunted. "You may be used to it, but I don't like it."

"Fair enough," Munakata smiled.

They sat there for a little just sipping their drinks and Suoh realised, they had probably never had a proper conversation before that moment. Unless a conversation for them was a series of snarky comments. Probably was. But now that he had Munakata sitting there and having a drink next to him, like he wanted, he had no fucking idea what to say.

Thankfully Munakata decided to say something. "So why this?" He made a vague gesture and looked at Suoh curiously.

Suoh shrugged, not being able to hide a smile of his own, "Just felt like hanging out with you. Not everything has to have a reason, Munakata."

Munakata gave him a sceptical look, like he didn't believe him, but didn't question Suoh further. "You said I could 'bitch' about work right? Or you," he grinned.

"Yeah, I did. If you want," Suoh laughed.

"Well you distracted me from work today, so now I have even more to do in less time. It's your fault," he scolded Suoh but his tone was good humoured.

"Really? _I_ have the power to distract _you_?" Suoh replied, eyebrows raising in mock disbelief. "I'll just have to make it up to you somehow," he said playfully.

"Is that a promise?" A wry smile spread across Munakata's lips.

"Always," Suoh grinned back and took another gulp of beer.

Munakata was still smiling as he took another drink from his glass as well and Suoh couldn't help but watch the muscles in Munakata's throat move as he swallowed the wine. When Munakata realised he was watching, he licked his lips invitingly then smiled and turned away.

The guy was such a tease, but Suoh already knew that well enough.

"Thank you, by the way," Munakata muttered.

Suoh frowned. "For what?"

"That you and the rest of HOMRA haven't been causing trouble recently."

Suoh didn't fail to notice that Munakata didn't add any negative adjective when he mentioned him or his crew. And even though there was no real reason they'd been quiet lately, he wasn't going to take advantage of the fact that Munakata actually sounded genuine. "You're welcome."

They sat there for awhile and ordered a couple more drinks. They mostly sat there in silence, saying something to each other occasionally, but there was no obligation to talk to one another. Suoh was glad they were just able to enjoy each other's company, they even stole glances of each other and exchanged small smiles.

When the bar and the restaurant started to fill up more with people, they finished off their drinks. Suoh paid since he was the one to invite Munakata, and they headed outside where there was a line of people hoping to get a table inside the restaurant.

They stood next to each other on the footpath, lingering, neither saying goodbye.

Suoh turned to Munakata, "HOMRA's not that far from here. Walk me home?" He made sure the suggestion sounded fairly casual and also managed to keep the doubt out of his voice. He wasn't sure whether this had become another rule, somewhere along the way, that Munakata wouldn't allow himself to break.

Munakata looked back at him, considering him with a blank expression. When Suoh was about to dismiss the idea and head back on his own Munakata replied, without argument, "Okay."

Suoh was at first surprised then glad and turned to walk down the street. " It's not that far."

Munakata fell in step next to him. After a couple metres, the wind picked up and as it blew past him, Suoh could fill the icy edge to it but wasn't bothered by it. He glanced over at Munakata who had his arms drawn tightly around himself, Suoh noticed he was only wearing a shirt made from thin material. Realising Munakata must be cold, but too naturally stubborn to say anything about it, he stopped and started to take off his jacket.

Munakata stopped beside him and shot him a questioning look. "Put it on, you're cold," Suoh held the jacket open so Munakata could put his arms into it. Munakata rolled his eyes but turned his back to Suoh and slipped his arms into the sleeves of Suoh's fur lined, hooded jacket.

As Suoh started to walk off again Munakata asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm always warm," Suoh shrugged.

"I know," Suoh heard him murmur back, and he swore, his tone seemed almost fond.

It had been a very surprising day and Suoh wanted to push one more boundary that he thought Munakata would have put up between them. He let one of his hands drop out of his pocket and slip into Munakata's limp hand, intertwining their fingers.

Suoh felt Munakata's initial jolt of surprise but he didn't pull away, after a moment Munakata squeezed his hand back gently, and they walked the rest of the way to HOMRA in silence.

***

When they were standing outside the doors of HOMRA, Munakata released Suoh's hand missing the pleasant warmth almost instantly. He took off Suoh's jacket and handed it back to him, he'd been glad to have it during their walk in the chilly evening.

When Suoh took the jacket back, his fingers brushed over Munakata's hand. The touch made him regret that they had to say goodbye.

"I meant walk me to my actual door," Suoh held the door of the bar open for him, a small smile ghosting his lips.

Munakata smirked and walked past him into the bar which was dark and deserted (he thought he'd never see it empty, but remembered if Kusanagi wasn't there to supervise, other people probably weren't allowed to be there either). He followed Suoh who guided him towards the only light spilling into the room, which came from the top of the stairs at the back of the room which led up to the hallway on the second floor.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Munakata could no longer ignore the desire to ask what had been niggling at his mind for the past two weeks. Before his perfect reasoning could rethink the situation and stop himself, he was asking, "Why have you been avoiding me?"

Suoh paused in front of his bedroom door, but if he was surprised by the unexpected question he didn't let it show on his face. He shrugged and replied casually, "I haven't", which was followed by a soft click as Suoh opened the door and went inside.

Munakata wasn't satisfied with his answer though and followed Suoh into his bedroom. The thought that stopped him in the doorway was the realisation that he had never actually been in Suoh's bedroom before, it was another one of the rules they had put in place once they decided their 'meetings' should become a regular occurrence.

Munakata waved the thought away quickly however, he was there for a proper answer from Suoh which he believed he wasn't getting.

He looked at Suoh who was sitting at the edge of the right side of his bed, his head in his hands his gaze directed towards the floor.

"Yes you have."

Suoh sighed heavily but didn't deny the accusation a second time.

Munakata walked to lean against the wall, opposite Suoh, just a couple of metres separating them. "Why?" he asked calmly, but he couldn't keep the slight irritation out of his voice. If Suoh had a problem with him, why couldn't he just tell him instead of avoiding him?

Suoh looked up at him and growled, his fierce amber eyes narrowed, "Why do you care?"

He caught Munakata sufficiently off guard by that response. Munakata opened his mouth to answer but no words left his lips, and no ideas of what to answer with formed in his mind so he just closed his mouth and looked away.

Suoh didn't ask again and left the question alone. "This isn't working, Munakata." He paused and didn't say anything else for a long moment. Munakata tried to ignore the sudden and painful tightness in his chest. When Suoh didn't continue he asked, "What do you mean?"

He knew Suoh was looking at him but he, for some reason, couldn't meet his gaze.

"What we have right now, isn't enough for me. If you don't want any more than this, it'd probably be better to end this now."

Suoh's voice was soft but his words felt like punches to Munakata's stomach. He was shocked, but a part of him whispered he'd known this would happen eventually, he just didn't want to see it, didn't want to see the end of what they had. What he didn't understand was why he felt so affected by Suoh's words, or maybe, he didn't want to acknowledge the reason for that either.

Munakata looked at Suoh and only managed to get out a strangled sounding, "No."

Suoh frowned, then his eyes widened in what finally looked like surprise. He got up and started to walk slowly towards Munakata. "Then what do you want?"

Munakata again couldn't seem to come up with an answer.

Suoh put his hands against the wall, on either side of Munakata's shoulders. Suoh leaned in, whispering into his ear, "What do you want, _Reishi_?" Suoh licked the shell of his ear and started to nip at the skin on his neck.

Munakata shuddered and all he could think of was that he wanted Suoh to close the space between their bodies. All he wanted was Suoh.

It was at that moment Suoh decided to break one of the cardinal rules, but Munakata didn't care. He put a hand on Munakata's neck and leaned in to kiss him roughly, and Munakata couldn't help the way his body rocked into Suoh's as the kiss deepened.

Suoh eventually pulled away and walked backwards until he felt himself hit the edge of the bed. A part from the fact he could see Suoh was half-hard, Munakata saw the offer in his eyes - it was his choice whether to take him up on it or not. It was only a couple seconds before Munakata was closing the couple of metres that separated them, grabbing the front of Suoh's shirt and kissing him again. They fell onto the bed, kissing each other with desperation, their lips unable to leave each other's.

He only vaguely felt Suoh wrap an arm around his waist so he could switch their positions, so that he was beneath Suoh. They broke their breathless kiss, panting against each other's mouths, their every breath mingling with the other's. Munakata gained enough breath back to say in between haggard breaths, "Your turn." His breath stuttered though when he felt Suoh's hand wander down his side to start rubbing Munakata's hard cock through his jeans. His hips bucked up into Suoh's touch and he started panting faster.

"Yeah," Suoh murmured and captured Munakata's mouth in another deep kiss.

Between kisses, while they caught their breath, they took off each other's shirts and cast them aside onto the floor. Suoh left his mouth and started to move down Munakata's chest, licking and biting at the skin making it tingle from the warmth of his tongue.

He eventually rolled off of Munakata so he could reach the draw of his bedside table, before he did though, he took Munakata's glasses off and put them on top of the table first (He had eventually gotten used to Suoh doing that for him). He opened the draw and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom, while he did that Munakata kicked of his jeans and boxers and then helped Suoh out of his as well.

They moved so they could lie properly on the bed. Munakata moved to roll over but Suoh stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and leaned down to kiss him again hungrily with a type of ferocity that Munakata was powerless but to return. He felt Suoh's hand lightly run down his chest to grasp him and start pumping his cock languidly. Munakata's sharp gasps were swallowed by Suoh's tongue roughly sliding against his as he arched his back in response to Suoh. His own hands found their way into Suoh's hair, his desire for Suoh's kisses overwhelming, surprised how he managed to deny himself something so good for so long.

Suoh didn't torture him for long though, at the same time Suoh let go of him, Munakata broke the kiss and leant his forehead against Suoh's, smiling against the other's lips. Suoh gave him a quick kiss before he turned him over. Suoh slicked up his fingers with the lube and began to prep Munakata, pushing one finger into him which he just barely registered.

Munakata grunted impatiently and Suoh let out a small laugh in return before quickly pushing another finger in and scissoring him out. Munakata was surprised, he wasn't usually this tight but then again he hadn't met up with Suoh for a little while.

When Suoh thought he was ready, he pushed a third finger in. Munakata panted softly into the pillow, his hands gripping the sheets as he tried to adjust to the intrusion wanting to get used to it quickly so Suoh could start fucking him as soon as possible. Suoh's fingers found his prostate and he decided to abuse it for a little while. Munakata's teeth clenched against the material of the pillow, trying to suppress the moans that he knew Suoh relished hearing, but they end up escaping regardless. Suoh chuckled fondly at Munakata's stubbornness and started to plant feather light kisses down Munakata's back making Munakata shiver wherever Suoh placed his lips.

He stopped teasing him and eventually pulled his fingers out and turned Munakata back over. Suoh liked it better to look at him while they had sex and it was a whim that Munakata never felt the need to deny him.

Suoh put the condom on, kneeling between Munakata's legs. He grabbed Munakata's hips pulling him closer towards him before he propped Munakata's leg over his shoulder. Bracing his hands against the bed, he pushed slowly into Munakata. He quietly hissed at the sudden feeling of being filled so much, but Suoh allowed him adjust to it for a moment and only started to move again when he saw Munakata give him a little nod. He started thrusting slowly, grunting softly. When he decided he liked the pace, Suoh lifted one hand off the bed and grabbed Munakata's cock to stroke him in time with his slow thrusts making Munakata bite his lip, trying to stop the lewd sounds he really felt like making.

Munakata knew Suoh preferred a slow pace most of the time, but it depended on Munakata's mood whether he allowed Suoh to maintain it. Munakata's hands travelled up Suoh's chest, the muscles there tensing and flexing as Suoh pushed into him, his hands glided over his shoulders to rest on Suoh's back. Munakata dug his fingers into Suoh's skin, Suoh knowing that was his cue to pick up the pace.

Suoh ignored the silent demand and even slowed down his pace, wanting to annoy Munakata in his usual childish way. Munakata huffed in annoyance, all Suoh did was grin down at him then turn his head to kiss the inside of Munakata's thigh.

Instead of doing what he normally would in that situation - like dig his nails in harder or just continue being annoyed - Munakata changed tactics altogether, lifting himself up on one elbow and reaching out to turn Suoh's chin with his fingertips so they were facing each other. He kissed Suoh hard, their tongues colliding and soon finding a satisfying rhythm. At the same time Munakata started to grind his hips against Suoh to encourage him and Suoh began to pick up the pace. He bit down on Suoh's lower lip then began to pull away again, but Suoh leaned forward not wanting to lose Munakata. Munakata couldn't blame him, he was just as addicted to their kisses as Suoh seemed to be.

Suoh angled his hips better and started to pound into him hard and fast, hitting Munakata's prostate with every thrust. Munakata's surprised moan was again lost in Suoh's lips which were pressed firmly against his own as they shared feverish kisses.

As they came closer, Suoh's lips moved down his throat biting and sucking at the skin there. Munakata was too caught up in the pleasure to care he would have to hide the marks that would be there later.

It wasn't that long before Munakata spilled into Suoh's hand and between their chests with a shameless moan. Suoh stroked him through it and came not long after, his hips stuttering into Munakata who he let Suoh fuck him through his orgasm. Suoh dropped his head down so their foreheads met and kissed Munakata again, only tenderly.

He then pulled out of Munakata slowly, who groaned at the empty sensation, and collapsed next to him on the bed. He took the condom off and tied off the end before he placed it in the bin underneath the bedside table. Suoh passed him a few tissues and they cleaned themselves off. When they were finished, Suoh got the blanket out from underneath them and pulled it up over their legs to their waists.

He sank back down resting his head on the pillow, and looked up at Munakata. "You should stay, if you want."

Munakata considered it then nodded, and rest his head on the pillow next to Suoh who had a small smile on his lips and closed his eyes. Munakata kissed his shoulder lightly and Suoh hummed softly, sounding like he was already falling asleep, Munakata laid there and watched him.

He knew he should feel calm and relaxed, but Munakata couldn't shake an uneasy feeling that had quickly started to build up in the pit of his stomach. Then his chest just tightened in fear and he felt like all the air had been knocked out of him and he didn't understand why.

He slipped out of bed and walked around it, picking up his clothes which were scattered all over the floor. He tried to walk around and put on his clothes as quietly as possible. He grabbed his glasses off the table and put them on, looking down at Suoh's face. His eyes were still closed but a slight frown wrinkled his forehead.

Munakata sat down at the edge of the bed, near Suoh's feet, and put his head in his hands mirroring the way the other had looked earlier. He heard the bed sheets shift as he saw Suoh sit up in the corner of his eye.

"Munakata?"

Munakata glanced over at him and let out a defeated sigh, "You broke one of the rules." Once the words left his mouth he regretted them.

Suoh shook his head a dejected sigh leaving his lips, irritation and disappointment etched clearly on his handsome, usually calm, features and it made Munakata's chest ache. "No," Suoh muttered bitterly, " _we_ broke one of _your_ rules."

He flinched at the truth in Suoh's words, but said nothing in response. And taking that as his cue, Munakata got up and walked towards the door, in the opposite direction he really wanted to go in but his conflicted emotions stopped him from turning around or looking back. When his hand was on the door knob, Suoh's voice stopped him.

"You know where to find me when you're done making yourself miserable." Munakata was surprised that there was no venom in Suoh's tone, he just sounded tired. Munakata opened the door to let himself out.

***

After he heard Munakata's footsteps fade, Suoh grabbed a pillow next to him and threw it at the door which rattled in protest.

He grabbed a packet of cigarettes from the top drawer of the table and when he went to hold one up to his mouth he noticed his hands were shaking. He tossed them aside next to him on the bed, running his hand through his hair, tugging it painfully.

He wanted to yell at himself for not realizing Munakata would always be like that, there was almost no hope for change why couldn't he just finally give up on him and let him go? But his own thoughts betrayed him. There was _almost_ no hope.

 Munakata had surprised him, especially when he had kissed Suoh back. Plus Suoh couldn't, wouldn't, give up Munakata that easily. He was just frustrated that Munakata refused to let himself be happy with Suoh, for whatever reason.

But he'd known Munakata long enough to realize there was more going inside the other's head which he needed to work out before he had a proper answer for Suoh. Suoh, until then, knew he would have to give Munakata time and space to think, so when he finally decided what he wanted to do he wouldn't regret his decision.

Patience had never been one of Suoh's virtues, but for Munakata, he would wait.

***

Munakata closed his front door locking it lazily before slumping heavily against it, sliding down its surface until he felt the floor beneath him. He placed him glasses on the floor next to him and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands, trying to ignore the headache which had started the minute he had walked out of HOMRA.

When he had started seeing Suoh, it had never occurred to him that the result of what they were doing would lead to such confusing feelings. Well, confusing feelings for him. Suoh appeared to know exactly how he felt.

He wanted something that Munakata had never managed to give anyone else. Munakata cursed his intimacy issues and whatever their source was. He had just never felt the desire to grow close to anyone in the past, not even family.

Munakata sighed heavily. Even as an adult he still managed to lie to himself, albeit less successfully. He had never _let_ himself get too close to anyone, possible betrayal just didn't make the idea of close relationships with others ever seem worth it. Munakata didn't want to end up being disappointed.

Suoh was the person who had managed to get the closest to Munakata without him even realising it, and he now couldn't ignore the once quiet part of himself that thought maybe Suoh was worth the risk. He didn't want to lose Suoh now. Suoh was his.

***

Over the next few days, Suoh had been on edge while he waited and left Munakata to think, not seeing or speaking to him at all. He had been growing anxious thinking about what Munakata would say to him if he would even want to see Suoh again.

At the exact moment he felt as if he'd reached breaking point, Kusanagi had called out to him from behind the bar and chucked him his PDA which he had forgotten on the counter when he had gone to lay down on the couch.

He caught the PDA in his hand and sat up, looking at the message notification flashing on the screen, it was from Munakata.

**_Let me buy you back that drink?_ **

Suoh bit back the smile that would have otherwise been on his lips, the other guys of HOMRA didn't need know he was excited about something. It would be awkward telling them it was because the King from their rival clan wanted to meet up with him.

God, he felt like he was back in fucking high school.

**_sure, when were you thinkin_ **

**_Same bar, same time. If you can manage it._ **

**_yeah ill be there_** , Suoh sent his reply and slipped his PDA in the pocket of his jeans. He felt a lot more calm knowing he wouldn't have to wait much longer to see Munakata, he thought two weeks had been bad but the last few days had been torture.

He left HOMRA earlier than he needed to and walked back to the bar he had gone to with Munakata a few nights before. When he got there he saw Munakata already waiting outside the entrance for him.

Suoh walked up to him, a nervous feeling forming in his stomach but he kept his expression unreadable. "So..."

Munakata frowned and looked down at the ground, avoiding his gaze. "Look, I think I want," he paused, as if the words had died in his throat.

Suoh couldn't help letting out a long suffering sigh. "You are so precise about everything in your life except with stuff like this. I don't get it."

Munakata met his gaze instantly, his eyes narrowing, and Suoh even saw his cheeks turn a shade redder. "No, it's only when it has something to do with you. Now shut up and don't interrupt me."

His eyes widened at the sudden confession. "Yes sir," Suoh couldn't help but snark him but he didn't plan on saying anything else until Munakata finished saying whatever he had to say. He didn't once look away from Munakata's face, wanting to see every small expression that broke through the other's usually formal and neutral demeanour.

Munakata took a deep breath and continued cautiously, "I want what you want. I want you, and I want to be with you, if the offer is still available."

The corners of Suoh's mouth turned up in a soft smile, the smile reached his eyes where happiness was flickering like an intense flame. He moved closer to Munakata, a hand reaching out to stroke the other's cheek. He leaned in and kissed him softly. Munakata was the one to make the kiss deeper, opening his mouth so that their tongues could meet. Munakata's hand found its way into Suoh's hair, tightening so he couldn't pull away.

Suoh did break the kiss though, to murmur against Munakata's lips with a smile, "Walk me home."

Munakata gave him another quick kiss before he released Suoh's hair. His hand slid down Suoh's arm into his hand, sliding his fingers in-between Suoh's. He held their entwined  hands up to his lips and kissed the back of Suoh's hand lightly, already pulling him in the direction of HOMRA.

Munakata grinned back at him, "Love to."  


End file.
